Red Lotus, The Lust Flower
by Logan-Lerman-Percy
Summary: Percy, Grover e Annabeth vão a Las Vegas para comemorar o aniversário de Percy. Lá, eles ficam no grande hotel-cassino Lotus. Eles comem um doce chamado Lotus Flower, que libera os mais profundos desejos sexuais das pessoas


A noite movimentada de Las Vegas não era de modo algum calmante. Carros iam e vinham pelas ruas, enormes placas de neon brilhavam, e músicas diferentes se misturavam no ar. Mas aquele pequeno grupo de adolescentes não queriam calma, de modo algum.

Annabeth era uma garota bonita, de cabelos morenos e lindos olhos azuis. Havia feito dezessete anos a dois meses, e mal esperava para tirar sua carteira de motorista.

Grover era um garoto ruivo, de porte mediano, nem muito alto, nem muito baixo. Tinha feito dezoito anos a pouco tempo, mas era o mais velho entre os três amigos.

E Percy era o mais novo, apesar de ser apenas dois meses mais novo que Annabeth, e estava fazendo dezessete anos naquele dia. E não poderia ser por outro motivo que eles haviam ido a Las Vegas. Eles haviam juntado o dinheiro por um ano inteiro para esse dia, e a mãe de Percy, que havia conseguido abrir sua própria fábrica de doces azuis, ajudou com o dinheiro que faltava.

Cada um tinha um motivo diferente para querer estar ali. Todos estavam lá por causa do aniversário de Percy, mas cada um tinha seu outro motivo.

Percy sempre quis conhecer Las Vegas, não por motivos fúteis, mas por que sua mãe havia dito que seu pai tinha ido para lá quando a deixou. Se ele ainda estava lá ou não, ela não sabia, mas Percy tinha a esperança de encontrá-lo ali.

Grover sempre foi apaixonado pelos gigantescos cassinos que havia ali, e juntou um dinheiro a parte para apostas.

E Annabeth, essa tinha um motivo que precisa ser um pouco mais explicado. Ela e Percy haviam começado a namorar a três anos atrás, quando tinham quatorze anos. No dia em que ela completou quinze anos, Annabeth quis ter sua primeira relação sexual com Percy. O garoto, como qualquer adolescente na puberdade, também queria, mas Percy havia prometido a sua mãe e ao pai de Annabeth que não tiraria a virgindade da garota até ela ter dezoito anos. Na verdade, a iniciativa da promessa não tinha sido dele, nem do pai da garota, mas sim de sua mãe. O pai de Annabeth adorou a idéia, e como ele era policial e já havia servido no exército, Percy não teve outra escolha a não ser prometer não fazer amor com a namorada antes dos dezoito anos dela. Annabeth insistia diversas vezes, mas Percy mantinha a relação apenas em beijos, e, algum tempo depois, passou a deixar chupões no pescoço também.

Um dia, Annabeth insistiu tanto que conseguiu tirar a camisa de Percy, e tinha como plano estimular seu namorado até que ele mesmo não agüentasse e termina-se de despir-se por vontade própria. Seguindo o plano, tirou a camisa do garoto e o beijou. Desceu o beijo para o pescoço dele, deixando uma enorme marca vermelha, que fez com que Percy tivesse que usar camisas com gola alta por um bom tempo. Depois, pegou as mãos dele e as colocou em seus seios, e então dirigiu seus lábios para os mamilos do garoto. Percy gemia, e estava quase se deixando entregar a Annabeth quando os lábios da garota começaram a descer por sua barriga. Mas quando a boca da garota tocou seu umbigo, ele se lembrou de sua promessa e a impediu de continuar.

Claro que Annabeth não pode deixar de notar o volume na calça de Percy enquanto ela o estimulava, e sabia que se tentasse mais algumas vezes ele iria ceder. Percy também sabia disso, e por esse motivo não deixou mais Annabeth tirar sua camisa, voltando aos beijos – e chupões – rotineiros.

Uma vez, porem, eles haviam ido a piscina juntos, e não tendo a camisa como obstáculo, Annabeth prendeu Percy contra os azulejos da parede da piscina e começou a dar chupões por todo o seu abdômen parcialmente definido, e logo notou o volume crescendo no calção do rapaz. Ela então decidiu provocá-lo mais e deu um chupão em seus mamilos ao mesmo tempo que pressionou seu corpo contra a ereção do garoto. Percy, que não estava acostumado com isso, soltou um gemido muito alto,e Annabeth teve que se conter, com medo que seus pais ouvissem dentro da casa de Percy.

Deis de então, ela tem tentado inúmeras vezes, mas não conseguiu nem colocar as mãos na camisa do garoto.

Mas ela estava confiante. Ela achava Las Vegas o lugar perfeito para finalmente ter sua primeira noite de amor com Percy. Ele estaria bem alegre, e, de repente, com algumas latas de cerveja a mais – ele e Annabeth bebiam escondidos dos pais, mas não tinham ficado bêbados até aquele dia – quem sabe o garoto deixasse seus hormônios falarem mais alto.

A limusine onde eles estavam estacionou em frente ao colossal Hotel Lótus.

Animados, eles desceram do carro e observaram as enormes placas de neon do hotel.

Então entraram pela gigantesca porta automática, mal sabendo que aquele hotel reservava muito mais surpresas do que eles imaginavam.

***

Eles estavam ali a apenas poucas horas, e Grover não desgrudava do cassino, ganhando uma vez ou outra. Annabeth e Percy estavam sentados no bar do hotel, tomando champanhe. Pegaram uma terceira taça e chamaram Grover, que foi até o bar, um pouco relutante por deixar o cassino, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Annabeth entregou a terceira taça para Grover e levantou a sua.

- Um brinde á Percy Jackson – disse ela.

- Um brinde á Percy Jackson – repetiu Grover.

- Um brinde a mim – disse Percy, rindo.

Os três tocaram suas taças provocando o agradável som de copos de vidro se tocando, e levaram as taças a boca.

- Feliz aniversário amigão! – disse Grover, dando um abraço em Percy - Mas será que você se importaria se eu... – disse o garoto, apontando para o cassino.

- Vá se divertir Grover – disse Percy.

Grover sorriu e voltou para a mesa onde um roleta havia começado a girar.

- Feliz aniversário, Percy – disse Annabeth, se aproximando de Percy e beijando-o.

O beijo durou dois minutos, quando foram interrompidos por uma garçonete, que trazia um estranho doce.

- Gostariam de experimentar a especialidade da casa? – disse ela, apontando para pequenas flores rosadas que estavam na bandeja.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Annabeth, curiosa.

- Se chama Lótus Flower, é feita basicamente de glacê. Gostariam de experimentar?

- Acho que não é uma má idéia – disse Annabeth, pegando uma para ela e uma para Percy. Olhou para o namorado e percebeu que o olhar dele se dirigia ao mini-top da garçonete. Ela deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele, e a garçonete saiu rindo.

- Pega – disse ela, com uma raiva teatral. Percy aceitou o doce, e ambos o morderam ao mesmo tempo.

Sentiram uma sensação percorrer seu corpo. Cada parte deles  
parecia querer vibrar, ondas de energia fazia com que eles não agüentassem ficar parados. E logo, eles só pensavam em dançar e torrar o dinheiro no cassino ou no fliperama. Mal sabiam eles que era apenas o começo.

***

Eles dançavam sensualmente na pista de dança. Annabeth dançava muito bem deis de pequena, mas Percy parecia ter adquirido a habilidade instantaneamente. Ambos dançavam de um jeito provocante, e sempre que possível Percy dava algumas pegadas sensuais em Annabeth.

Grover continuava no cassino, ganhando com uma freqüência boa, enquanto Annabeth e Percy engatavam em mais um beijo.

Então, outra garçonete passou com as cobiçadas flores de glacê.

Percy estendeu a mão para pegar uma, mas a garçonete deu um tapa em sua mão.

- Acho que dessa vez vocês vão preferir essa – disse ela, apontando para duas flores de um vermelho vivo, que estavam no meio das outras.

Sem demora, os dois pegaram as flores vermelhas e as morderam. Outra sensação correu pelos seus corpos, dessa vez era mais quente, mais indomável. A libido percorria seus corpos do mesmo jeito que a outra sensação havia feito.

Logo, os dois dançavam de modo ainda mais sensual do que antes, e a garçonete os observava a poucos passos de distancia.

Percy aproveitava para pegar nos seios de Annabeth sempre que possível, e ela aproveitou quando ele colou seu corpo ao dela para se esfregar na calça do rapaz. Logo, ela notou que um volume começava a crescer ali, e começou a abrir a camisa social que Percy usava.

A garçonete então os interrompeu, separando-os.

- Opa, acho que vocês não deveriam fazer isso aqui no meio da pista de dança – disse ela, olhando descaradamente para o peitoral de Percy que agora estava visível – Venham, tenho um lugar apropriado para vocês fazerem isso.

Ela os levou para fora da pista e dança, para um corredor com várias portas.

O volume na calça de Percy não havia diminuído, e era alvo de olhares indiscretos da garçonete.

Ela abriu uma das portas vermelhas e acendeu a luz do quarto, que tinha apenas uma cama de casal, uma janela com cortinas vermelhas fechadas, e uma cômoda sobre a qual havia um balde com gelo e uma garrafa de champanhe.

Os dois entraram no quarto e ela fechou a porta, pegando mais duas flores de glacê vermelhas e voltando para a pista de dança.

Percy e Annabeth nem olharam para a garrafa de champanhe.

Annabeth rapidamente continuou o trabalho de desabotoar a camisa de Percy e jogá-la no chão, e Percy logo se ocupou de retirar a camisa de Annabeth também.

A luxuria crescia cada vez mais nos dois, o que era visível pelo volume crescente na calça do garoto.

Annabeth tirou sua própria calça e beijou Percy mais uma vez. O garoto aproveitou para tirar o sutiã da garota, mostrando seus seios.

Ele então começou a beijá-los, e Annabeth gemia baixo de prazer.

Ela então se afastou e desabotoou a calça jeans de Percy, e  
abriu rapidamente o zíper, deixando-a cair e revelando a boxer vermelha do rapaz.

Annabeth se perguntou se o fato dele estar usando aquela boxer vermelha era apenas uma coiencidencia ou se ele realmente planejava fazer algo com ela naquela noite.

Sem a calça, o volume que estava na cueca do garoto se tornou mais visível.

Annabeth se aproximou de Percy e encostou seus lábios em um dos mamilos do garoto. Percy gemeu, a muito tempo ele queria sentir aquela sensação novamente. E ele queria mais. E teria mais.

Eles se beijaram novamente, e suas mãos percorriam os corpos um do outro, ansiosos por mais prazer, enquanto suas bocas deixavam marcas vermelhas nos seus pescoços.

Annabeth colocou as mãos no cós da boxer dele, abaixando-a lentamente, até revelar o membro do rapaz. Depois, ela soltou a boxer e a deixou cair.

Olhava impressionada para o membro de seu namorado, e ele olhava desejoso para a única peça de roupa que ainda cobria Annabeth.

A garota estava realmente impressionada com o que estava vendo. Ela nunca havia pensado que o do seu namorado seria tão grande. Aquilo que ela tanto queria ver, tocar, e se deixar possuir, agora estava ali, visível e sem obstáculos.

Ela então se ajoelhou na frente de Percy e falou pela primeira vez deis que eles entraram naquele quarto.

- Feliz aniversário, Percy.

Então seus lábios tocaram a parte de cima do membro dele, enquanto sua mão envolveu o a parte debaixo. Percy soltou um gemido alto, e Annabeth colocou o membro inteiro dele na boca. Percy teve que se apoiar na parede, e colocou as mãos no cabelo de Annabeth, ajudando no movimento repetitivo.

Annabeth aumentou o ritmo, e Percy gemia sem parar. Ele já  
havia se estimulado sozinho, claro, mas aquilo o fazia sentir um prazer ainda maior.

Então Annabeth sentiu um liquido quente entrar pela sua boca, e deixou que ele escorre-se pela sua garganta. Se afastou, então, e viu que Percy estava suando. Mas assim como ele, ela também queria mais. E nenhum dos dois estava disposto a parar nem tão cedo.

Percy se aproximou de Annabeth e retirou a peça de roupa que cobria o local que ele tanto queira ver. Ele levou Annabeth até a cama e penetrou-a com um dedo, e ela também soltou um gemido alto. Ela não esperava que Percy lhe desse tanto prazer, por que era a primeira vez dele – e dela também – mas ele a surpreendera.

Quando Percy viu o liquido branco em seus dedos, colocou tudo na boca e deitou por cima de Annabeth.

Se beijaram novamente, ambos já despidos, e Annabeth arranhavas as costas de Percy enquanto ele lambia seu seio.

Ele então se deixou cair em cima dela, e os dois soltaram um rápido gemido quando seus corpos quentes se encostaram. A ereção do garoto ficou entre as pernas de Annabeth, oportunidade que ela não deixou escapar quando fechou as pernas e começou a se movimentar de modo lento, arrancando mais gemidos do namorado.

Por alguns instantes, ele apenas ficou em cima dela, sem fazer nada, apenas aproveitando o novo prazer que ela lhe proporcionava, gemendo sensualmente no ouvido da garota, sentindo o calor da proximidade de seus corpos.

Percy então se posicionou entre as pernas de Annabeth, e olhou para ela rapidamente. Ela confirmou com a cabeça, e ele a penetrou.

Ela sentiu o membro quente dele a preencher, uma sensação que ela nunca havia sentido antes.

Ele começou a se movimentar, ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, e ambos soltaram gemidos em uníssono.

Percy aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, o que resultou em gemidos mais freqüentes e mais altos.

Os dois gozaram ao mesmo tempo, mas Percy continuou com os movimentos.

Quando o liquido quente saiu de seu membro pela terceira vez deis que ele a penetrara, ele saiu de dentro da garota e se deitou sobre ela, tocando seu seio Seu membro voltou a ficar entre as penas dela, e ela repetiu o movimento feito anteriormente, mas dessa vez suas mãos estavam na bunda do garoto. Ao mesmo tempo, engataram novamente em um beijo quente, e Annabeth aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, fazendo Percy soltar um gemido abafado pela boca dela.

O liquido branco escorreu outra vez do membro de Percy, mas ele não estava disposto a parar. Porem, estava ficando cansado, e Annabeth viu que devia fazer sua parte. Inverteram as posições, ela ficou em cima dele, com as mãos no peitoral do garoto, e começou a descer, sentindo o membro dele possuindo-a aos poucos. Ela começou a se movimentar, e Percy gemia pelo prazer proporcionado por sua namorada. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura dela, e os movimentos continuaram por mais algum tempo.

Annabeth pegou uma das mãos de Percy e a levou até a altura de seu rosto. Percy gemeu alto quando ela, enquanto se movimentava sobre ele, tocou um de seus mamilos e colocou seu dedo indicador na boca, chupando-o com vontade.

Percy achava que já sentira todo o prazer que poderia sentir  
naquela noite, mas estava enganado.

Enquanto ela continuava o que estava fazendo, ele colocou a mão sobre o seio da garota, dando prazer a ela também. Annabeth então aumentou ainda mais a velocidade dos movimentos, a cama sacudia com os dois.

Os gemidos dele saiam livremente, enquanto os dela encontravam o dedo do garoto como obstáculo.

Aquele conhecido liquido branco escorreu dos dois ao mesmo tempo, resultando em outro gemido uníssono. Annabeth então parou, ainda com o membro desejoso do rapaz dentro dela, e os dois respiravam de forma apressada. Precisavam pegar fôlego.

Annabeth começou a se levantar, deixando o membro melado do garoto de fora, mas ele a segurou pela cintura e a fez sentar novamente. Ela entendeu o recado, e começou a se movimentar lentamente, gemidos baixos enchiam o quarto. Eles não queriam parar de fazer amor, por mais cansados que estivessem.

Outra coisa que impressionou a garota era que o membro de Percy ainda estava ereto, e aparentemente continuaria assim ainda por um bom tempo.

Ela então saiu de cima dele quando sentiu o liquido do garoto a preenchendo mais uma vez. A garota havia pensando em mais um jeito de "torturar" o namorado.

Ela colocou a cabeça entre as pernas dele e colocou se membro todo na boca, enquanto suas mãos tocavam o que estava logo abaixo do membro do rapaz. Ele gemeu alto, e Annabeth deixou uma das mãos cuidando daquele serviço, enquanto com a outra passeava pelo corpo dele, parando ocasionalmente na perna, no abdômen e na virilha.

Ela sentiu o gosto de Percy outra vez, e começou a esfregar seu corpo nas pernas dele. De novo, o liquido quente desceu pela garganta dela, e ela saiu de cima dele.

Os dois estavam exaustos, mas não queriam perder o calor do corpo do outro. Se abraçaram, então, e Percy colocou seu membro entre as pernas de Annabeth. E ali, juntos, adormeceram.

***

Percy acordou algumas horas depois. Não abriu os olhos de imediato, apenas ficou apreciando o silencio. Então ele percebeu que algo estava errado. Silencio? Ele estava em uma pista de dança, não estava. Então ele notou que estava deitado sobre algo macio, e percebeu que era uma cama. Um forte dor de cabeça havia começado.

_Será que eu bebi muito ontem?_ Pensou ele, tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Abriu os olhos então, e não entendeu nada do que viu.

Ele estava completamente nu, em um pequeno quarto vermelho, com Annabeth deitada, igualmente despedida, ao seu lado.

_Meu deus _pensou ele _O que eu fiz? Não é possível que eu e a Annabeth fizemos..._

Ele então sentiu algo tocando seu membro, e viu que ele estava entre as pernas de sua namorada. Não estava ereto, mas estava ali, entre as pernas de Annabeth.

_Como assim? Não pode ter acontecido, não é possível..._

Ele levantou uma das pernas da garota só o suficiente para tirar seu membro dali, mas a garota acordou.

Ela então ficou tão confusa quanto ele, mas também frustrada.  
_  
Eu fiz amor com o Percy e não me lembro?!_

A confusão de Annabeth passou mais rápido que a de Percy, pois ela começou a se lembrar aos poucos do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Mas Pecy não se lembrava de nada.

Ele percebeu que Annabeth olhava para o membro dele, e por reflexo,se levantou e colocou um travesseiro cobrindo o que Annabeth queria ver.

Ela se impressionou, pois mesmo sem estar ereto ele tinha um tamanho bem surpreendente.

- O que foi Percy? – disse ela – Por que a vergonha?

Percy tentou responder algo, mas notou que não tinha o que falar.

- Vamos lá – disse ela – Se você já quebrou sua promessa, não há mais o que ter medo.

As lembranças começaram a chegar até ele também. Logo, os dois estavam se lembrando de tudo.

Percy soltou o travesseiro e sentou do lado de Annabeth.

- Seu pai e minha mãe vão ficar doidos comigo – disse ele.

Ela passou o braço pelos ombros do garoto.

- Eles não precisam saber – disse ela, encostando seus lábios nos dele – Mas como eu ia dizendo, já que você já quebrou sua promessa, não há nenhum problema em fazer amor de novo, não é? – falou a garota, colocando a mão em cima do membro dele, o que fez ele começar a crescer.

Então, o único fato do qual eles não se lembravam passou voando por suas mentes. A lembrança daquela estranha flor que os havia feito sentir tantas sensações...

Percy entendeu o que se passava.

- Annabeth, eles devem ter colocado algo naquela flor, tipo uma substancia viciosa e que reage com os hormônios, já vi algo assim na televisão. Eles devem estar fazendo isso para que as pessoas não saiam mais do hotel – ele estava ficando preocupado – Precisamos sair daqui.

Ele começou a se levantar, mas Annabeth o puxou para a cama de novo.

- Se nós não comermos nenhuma flor de novo, ficará tudo bem – disse ela – Além disso, já estamos os dois aqui, nus... e excitados – completou ela, ao olhar para o membro ereto de Percy.

- Eu não sei... – disse ele, mas ela o calou com um beijo. Ela o fez deitar e se sentou sobre o membro dele, se sentido mais uma vez preenchida por aquela calor.

Ele se rendeu a ela, e os dois tiveram sua segunda noite de amor – apesar do sol estar alto fora do hotel.

***

O ar-condicionado da limusine nada combinava com o clima quente que eles haviam sentido a pouco tempo. Sair do hotel foi mais difícil do que eles pensavam. Não os deixaram sair pela porta da frente, então eles tiveram que chamar Grover para o quarto vermelho, e saíram pela janela – o quarto ficava no térreo.

Mas também, por que Annabeth e Percy não queriam deixar de sentir o calor do corpo do outro nem por um segundo, e tiveram que lutar muito para se convencerem a não ter uma terceira noite de amor ali.

Mas como a garota havia dito, agora não havia mais importância ele voltar a fazer amor com ela, então nada os impediria. Grover já sabia do que havia ocorrido, e prometeu emprestar o quarto de hospedes sempre que eles precisassem.

E assim eles se afastaram do Hotel Lótus, o lugar que apesar de seus métodos ilegais, os fizera ter a primeira – e a segunda – das muitas noites de amor que ainda viriam.


End file.
